Kingdom Hearts: Dying of The Light
by Onethirteen113
Summary: Continuing on his journey to find Kairi, Sora is transported to the necrobots planet, where he comes across yet another group of misfits. (Continues from Kingdom Hearts: Red and Blue, though you don't have to read it to understand whats going on)
1. Necroworld

(continues on from Kingdom Hearts: Red and Blue. Thought it isn't necessary to understand this fic.)

After heading through the portal, Sora finds himself surrounded by thousands upon thousands of blue flowers. Among those flowers, he sees multiple statues of what looked like robots.

"Whoa. Where'd I end up now?" Sora asks himself. He looks down to his hands to find them made of metal. "Huh? How does the magic still work when Donald isn't even here?" He asks himself again. Sora looks around until he eventually finds a pond of water. He looks in to see his reflection, and his entire body looks like the robot statues.

(He's basically Hot Rod but with Sora's color scheme, Sora's head, and his crown necklace is printed on where Hot Rod's flames would be.)

"So is that how I blend in?" Sora asks himself. He looks around to find no one there. Just flowers and statues and grass. For being a robot, he expected the world to look more mechanical. He eventually finds what looks like a mechanical looking castle and heads inside.

Inside he finds many computers and machines lining the interior. Even though he wasn't good with computery stuff, Sora thinks it might be best to learn about the world he was just dropped in. He powers on the computer and the first thing hat comes up is a selection between two different options. Spark scan, and archives. Sora choses the archives and is presented with a few more options. Those being; Character files, spark study, guilt detection, and spark flowers to name a few. He didn't even know where to start.

Before he decide on a course of action, a loud boom rings from outside followed by the sound of people entering the building he was currently in. Sora investigates and finds more robots like himself standing in the door way. There were about sixteen of them and they all varied in shape, size, and colors and some looked to be injured. A light blue one that looked to be female was investigating something on the ground when he came in.

"I don't know whether he was shot to death or weather the raw energon in all those spark flowers fried his circuits." She said as she looked at the object on the ground. It is then that two of the group notice Sora presence. One of them was dark blue with red accents while the other had a blue and yellow color scheme.

"Who are you?" The dark blue one asks cautiously.

"I'm Sora." He responds.

"...okay, what are you doing here?" he asks.

"I uh... I don't know. I'm kinda lost." Sora responds.

"Where did you come from?" A red and yellow Robot asks, this one looks like him.

"Uh far away." Sora responds. "I was looking for someone, then ended up here."

"Sorry if we're in a rush. I'm Skids." The dark blue robot holds out his hand towards Sora, in which he shakes.

"Whats going on?" Sora asks, as members of Skids crew fan out across the castle.

"We're not really sure ourselves." Skids explains as he and Sora walk back into the room he was in, with the blue and yellow robot, a small black and grey robot, and a light blue robot with wings coming out of his shoulders. "We came here in response to a cerebral attack on some of our crew when our ship was shot down."

"What were you doing in here? Did you meet with Censerre?" The blue and yellow robot asks.

"I came in here because it was the only building I could find here." Sora explains. "A lot of statues though. Also, I didn't meet with anyone since I got here."

"Your friend had access to all kinds of weird crap." The light blue one with wings interrupts.

"Including psychic weaponry?" Skids asks.

"Kind of. Some of this equipment uses elements of Aequitech. Y-know, guilt detection and stuff."

"Sorry, guys do you mind talking over there?" The small black one asks. "Rodimus wants me to phone home." As the yellow and blue one talks with Skids, the light blue one finally takes notice of Sora's presence.

"Wha? Am I seeing things or are you a black and grey with red accents Rodimus?" he asks.

"Uh no. I'm Sora, and I've been standing here for awhile." Sora deadpans.

"Oh sorry, I was just to focused on observing the necrobot's equipment here. I'm Brainstorm. The anti-social one is Nightbeat, and the tiny one is Rewind." Brainstorm briefly introduces.

"Rodimus? We have contact!" Rewind shouts, causing the whole group to conjugate into the room as one of the larger computer screens comes to life.

"Blaster?" The red and yellow one, presumably Rodimus, asks the screen.

"Loud and clear Rodimus." The person on the screen says, though the group still can't see him.

"Is that you? You sound different. Can you see us?" Rodimus asks.

"Give me a moment to filter the signal and... there we go." The person on screen is a white and blue robot with red accents.

"Getaway!" Rodimus exclaims.

"So you've not forgotten about me then." Getaway replies. Sora then picks up on a negative atmosphere among the group. It probably has something to do with this Getaway, he thinks.


	2. More Progress

"Hows the journey into mystery? Say hello to the necrobot for me." Getaway continues.

"Look, I don't know how you got out of your cell, but we need a pickup, now." Rodimus demands. "Look if your worried about us locking you up again, fine, we can discuss it after we get back."

"You think I'm worried about being locked up?" Getaway asks.

"Of coarse not. Your unimprisionable. No cell can contain you. We lock you up, you escape, we get it!" Rodimus exclaims.

"Do you? Do you really? You removed my hands Rodimus, and my feet. You took away my t-cog, you sawed off my mouth. You put my spark in a trembler cage so sensitive I couldn't shift my weight without risking electrocution. Escape? I didn't escape. Theres no way I could have escaped. No one could have escaped. I was released. And do you know who let me out? Everyone." Getaway steps away to reveal more robots behind him, presumably Rodimus's crew.

'So from what I gather here, this Getaway did something really bad to get locked up. Then Rodimus's crew let him out. Why though.' Sora recaps in his own head.

"Whats going on." A slightly larger grey robot says as he walks up Rodimus.

"Mutiny, thats what." Rodimus responds.

"Welcome to the new war captains. All of you versus all of us, and I hereby declare us the winners." Getaway boasts. It is at this time Sora takes the opportunity to get some answers. He looks to his right to find a small white and blue robot standing beside him. He actually looked kinda cute. He decided to ask him.

"Um excuse me, I'm sorta confused to whats going on." Sora whispers to him.

"Right, sorry. Sometimes I forget theres newcomers. I'm Tailgate." Tailgate introduces.

"Sora." Sora shakes his hand. "Now whats going on?"

"Well to make a long story short, we are on a quest to find the knights of Cybertron. A year or so ago we board our ship, the Lost Light, with 200 other crew members to go searching for them. I'll spare you on some of the details on some of the crazy and very confusing adventures we've been through. But not to long ago, Getaway tried to trick me into uploading a nonexistant anti-villain virus into our co-captain, Megatron. It was really mean't to get Megatron really upset and kill me. If it weren't for Cyclonus, it would've worked. After that, he was locked up. And according to what they're saying now, its because of Megatron that they're mutineering us." Tailgate explains. Sora looks back to the screen and starts paying attention.

"By helping that maniac find peace, your excusing his past behaviour. And so it falls to us, the 99% to remind you how wrong this is." Getaway says. "Forgiveness, Rehabilitation, Reintegration? No. Not him. Not now. Not ever."

'So they're angry because this Megatron did something really bad. But what could be so bad to cause you to betray your friends?' Sora mentally asks himself.

"Oi! Whats this guilty by association? I've never taken Megatron's side! I've never talked to you about Megatron!" A short white and red bot yells at Getaway.

"Yeah you have. You all have, at one time or another, you just don't remember it." Getaway explains. "After Megatron's trial, Atomizer and I spoke to everyone on board. Two questions: do you think he deserves a second chance? and What would you do if someone staged a coup? If you weren't prepared to stand with us when the time came then Bang! A quick blast from the nudge gun and your memory of our conversation was quietly removed. No harm done. No side effects, just a headache."

"You bastard!" Skids yells.

"Couldn't have put it better myself." Rodimus agrees.

"Ah but y'see, my problems not just with Megatron. Its with you." Getaway states.

"Me?" Rodimus asks.

"Your a bad Captain. I realized that the moment I saw your ridiculous rodpod." Getaway explains. Getaway kept going on about, how Rodimus was a bad captain and then started monologuing about his first plan to remove him from the captains chair. He then finishs of by telling them they have visitors.

"Getaway, please. For their sake, not mine." The grey bot begs.

"GETAWAY!" Rodimus screams at the screen. The transmission ends, causing Rodimus to punch the communication console. Then a black cat robot walks into the room, smoking as if he'd just run through an inferno.

"Megatron..." The cat calls as he walks to the grey robot, presumably Megatron.

"They're here aren't they?" Megatron asks.

"Not just them... hundreds." The cat continues

"What? Who's here?" Sora asks.

"The Decepticon Justice Division. My executioners." Megatron answers. "I think this is it. I think this is how it ends."

"This can't be it! We can do something!" Sora exclaims.

"New guys right! We gonna do something or sit here and get killed?" A skinny light blue robot with only one eye exclaims.

"You'd prefer to sit out there and get killed?" Night beat asks.

"Indoors gets my vote." Brainstorm throws his two cents in.

"Can't beat a good ceiling." The short white and red bot from earlier adds.

"We're being pummeled! How many of them are there?" A damaged purple bot asks.

"Bear with me. Activating vidcams." Rewind messes with an undamaged control console. The video feed that shows up is multiple intimidating robots, usually with a dark colour mixed with purple as their colour scheme, blasting away at the fortress until suddenly they just stop.

"They've stopped! They're leaving!" Tailgate exclaims.

"Maybe they heard you were inside, eh slugger?" Brainstorm jokes.

"I'm serious, maybe this fortress was too much for them." Tailgate continues.

"I'm afraid not." Megatron says. "Tarn is following the script: a show of power then a show of restraint because power plus restaint equals control."

"So he tells us he's in charge - and then what? The he leaves?" Rodimus asks.

"No. Then he promises to come back." Megatron says as the ground on the video screen is scorched to read "sunset"

"Just so you know, right here, right now has reached the top of my situations never to be in list." The short white and red one panics.

"I feel stupid for asking this but, who are the DJD?" Sora asks him.

"Who are the DJD? Have you beens asleep for four million years! The DJD are a group of Decepticons that go around hacking, slashing, melting, shedding, electrocuting, torturing, and killing Decepticons that fall out of line! But don't worry, they just like slaughtering Autobots too!" He exclaims. He then takes notice of who he's talking to. "Oh, your the guy that showed up out of nowhere. Names Swerve."

"Sora." Sora shakes his hand. "Sorry for upsetting you."

"No need. You come from one of the colonies right? I guess you can be forgiven for not hearing about our four million year war." Swerve says.

"Uh yes. I'm from one of the colonies. And did you say four million year war!?" Sora exclaims.

"Yeah. It was bad. I heard that some other species was going at it for sixteen million years, so I guess its not so bad compared to that." Swerve says. "So since your here. Does that mean you have some magic device that will help us escape or fight those guys off?" he asks.

"Well... all I have is this." Sora summons his keyblade.

"Thats a weird battle axe. Kinda looks looks a human key." Swerve says.

"Thats because its a keyblade." Sora explains.

"Hey Swerve! Something weirds happening to the necrobot!" Someone calls.

"Uh, gotta go. Night beat there will go with you to find something to keep us from dying." Swerve says before taking off. Sora turns around to find Night beat standing right behind him, eyes on the keyblade.

"Ummm..." Sora starts.

"That doesn't look like subspace teleportation." Night beat begins. "What is that?"

"Its a keyblade. An uh... It stays super small, and when I need it it grows to this size." Sora lies.

"Oh, so mass displacement. And the light?" Night beat asks.

"Oh, uh... I put that in to uh... confuse my enemy when its summoned." Sora explains. Night beat seemed to by this.

"What do you mean your enemy?" Night beat asks.

"Oh... uh... on my colony, there are these creatures that are a danger to everyone. I'm sort of an exterminator for them." Sora tells the half truth.

"Oh, alright then. So what was your colony li-" Night beat is cut off as he seems frozen. Staring at what looked like some sort of weird booth.

"Uh, Night beat? Are you okay?" Sora asks.

"We gotta go find Rodimus! Or Megatron! Or Magnus! This is great news!" He exclaims before dragging Sora along to find one of his superior officers.


	3. Choices

Night beat and Sora find Rodimus looking over some tablets with a skinny orange bot and the large blue, red and white bot.

"Okay so bad news, is that we're comprehensively weaponless, our defences amount to a giant umbrella, and the only transport in this paper thin "fortress" is a space scooter so unconvincing it needs the words space scooter painted on it." Rodimus tells them.

"Whats the good news?" The big one asks.

"Who said anything about good news?" Rodimus asks.

"We've got some good news." Night beat brings up. "We've got news so good you'll want to settle down with it. We've got news so good you'll want to introduce it to your friends."

"I'm assuming that makes sense to other people." The big one says.

"You'd be wrong then." Sora says.

"Guess what this is." Night beat points the group towards the door.

"A booth. A stasis pod. A door." Rewind guesses.

"A door! And not just any door, this is the only door you'll ever need!" Night beat exclaims. "Quantum tech. Its how the necrobot got around. He used a teleport chamber to get from here to anywhere. Right now its running low on quantum energy, but its carrying just enough charge to take us to the nearest astroid. We can send a message to cybertron, tell them where we're going and get picked up in a few weeks time."

"So we just step inside the chamber and "vomf!"" Brainstorm asks as he inspects the chamber.

"I make no guarantees as to the sound." Night beat says.

"Alright then! Form an orderly queue. Ex Decepticons at the back ex matrix bearers at the front." I take it we're all here?" Rodimus announces.

"No-" Someone says. Sora turns to find the damaged purple bot from earlier along with the light blue bot whose name he hadn't received yet. "Not by a long shot."

"We found something." The light blue one continues.

"Better than Night beats door?" Rodimus asks.

"Bodies, Rodimus. Dozens of them. Fifty, sixty at least." purple bot says

"Alive but locked inside life support pods. They appear to be in a kind of chemically induced coma. Least I think so." The light blue one says.

"You "think" so?" Rodimus asks.

"I haven't carried out a through check. I was worried I'd disturb them. In any case, I don't have experience of dealing with organic life forms." Light blue explains.

"Wait! Stop the car, everyone out. Organic life forms? These guys aren't even Cybertronian?" The one eyed skinny one exclaims.

"No, but they're alive and they're vulnerable. And their life support pods won't fit through Night beats door." purple explains.

"The DJD hate organics. They learned that from him." Skids points towards Megatron. This gets Sora wondering about Megatron's past "If we leave them behind we're dead."

"If we stay behind, we're all dead." a white and brownish bot with large wheels on his shoulders says.

"Why was the necrobot keeping fleshlings in the basement?" A different purple bot, with horns on his head, asks.

"Does it matter?" Tailgate asks.

"I suppose not." He replies.

"But you can't help but wonder why." Sora says.

"I guess thats also true." Tailgate agrees. "Also, Sora, this is Cyclonus. Cyclonus, Sora is from a cybertronian colony."

"Nice to meet you." Sora shakes Cyclonuses hand.

"Likewise." Cyclonus says.

"Look some people might say- I'm gonna put this gently on the table." Brainstorm builds up. "Some people might say that the (one, two, three, four...) seventeen of us could do a lot of good if we lived to fight another day. Barring Sora, in the last six months we've done some great things! All those worlds! All those people we helped!" Sora smiles. This crew kinda reminded him of himself and his friends, going across worlds to help others with their problems reguarding the heartless and organization. "Okay so practically all of the people we helped were mechs-But- if we make it out of this alive, and thanks to Night beat we can, we can absolutely make saving organics our number one priority. There are sixty fleshlings downstairs. The next planet we save? Sixty million. I'm just saying: maths."

"But we can't just leave them to die, and make the excuse that we're off to save others and they just got the short end of the stick." Sora argues.

"I see what your saying, but if we stay here, we're likely going to die and the DJD will kill the organics anyway. Why not live to save any others that might be in trouble. It comes with the added bonus of not dying too." Brainstorm says.

"Enough!" Rodimus shouts. "I think what these two are saying is that we face a choice. I never thought I'd say this, but... lets not rush. Lets explore this from all angles. Lets have a proper debate and work slowly towards a collective decision." Every thinks this is a good idea until...

"I'm staying." Megatron declares.

"Ten." A yellowish bot painted with flowers says as he tries to hand Rodimus some flowers.

"Not now!" Rodimus yells at him. What could he have mean't Sora thought, towards the bots odd behaviour.

"Your staying? Your staying to protect the organics? You?" Rodimus asks.

"You have every right to be surprised." Megatron says. 'Did Megatron used to be a "bad guy"' Sora thinks. It would explain some things.

"You'll die." Rodimus brings up.

"I expect so."

"Of this is some kind of gesture..."

"I'm not trying to set an example, if thats what you mean. I've made my choice Rodimus, your free to make yours." Megatron says. "Your all free to make yours. Anyone who wishes to leave should leave. No questions need be asked. No reasons given. The same if you want to stay. You don't have to justify your actions, or explain your motives, or invite others to scrutinize your conscience. Either you stay or you go. You don't need anyones permission. You don't need anyones blessing. Make whatever decision you wish to make, but make it for yourself. Let me assure you, there is nothing in this room but understanding."

"Well said." Rodimus says. Sora couldn't agree more. "If anyone wishes to leave for whatever reason, please raise your hand. Your hand or your paw." No one moves. "Then its settled. The door closes, and we're staying."

"Maybe not!" Swerve brings up. He then proceeds to tell everyone about his plan to steal the DJDs ship and use it to escape with the pods. The cat, whose name is Ravage, heads off to find the ship. Megatron and the yellowish bot disappear for awhile as Sora goes off with Swerve to continue looking for anything useful in the fortress. Maybe he can get some background information from him.


	4. The Crusadercons!

"Sorry if I'm intruding, I just have a few questions on my mind." Sora says to Swerve as explore more of the fortress.

"Oh its fine. A little while ago, I was in the recap business so I'm used to it." Swerve tells him. "So what do you need to know about the four million years you missed?"

"From the way everyone was talking back there, it seemed like Megatron did something bad in his past. What did he do?" Sora asks.

"Oh you know, nothing to bad. Just creating the Decepticons, and by extension, the very people trying to kill us. Initiating a war that killed millions of our kind and wiping out innocent alien species in the process." Swerve says sarcastically.

"Why would he do that." Sora said. Suddenly he felt all the anger towards Megatron had been justified.

"It was for cybertronian equality or somethin like that. Back in the day, cybertron had this system where your alt-mode determined your job." Swerve explains.

"Alt-mode?" Sora questions.

"Yeah, you know, vehicle mode." Swerve transforms to demonstrate. "Everyone has at least one. Except for the triple m."

"Yeah, right." Sora acknowledges.

"There were the higher classes like the microscopes that were apart of the scientific class. They got paid the highest grade energon and were liven it up. Then there were some like Megatron who were apart of the working class. They were generally the ones who got their hands dirty and did most of the labour work, but they received cheap energon for their efforts. The big problem was you couldn't change your job, so Megatron wanted to change that. I don't really know the specififcs, but from what I here, he gained a following from his side job of being a gladiator and amassed the Decepticons!" Swerve explains.

"His means sound well, but how did he go from that to the warmonger you described him as?" Sora asks.

"Beats me. All I know is if he switches sides, that does jack shit to make up for all he's done." Swerve says bitterly. Sora then thinks back that in some way this was familiar to him. Lea switched sides before the keyblade war and even after all he done, everyone still gave him a second chance. Sora felt Megatron should deserve the same treatment.

"Yeah, it does. But should it mean something that he's trying to make up for it?" Sora asks.

"It should, but with everything he's done it doesn't." Swerve replies.

"But he still feels bad for what he's done, right? He swore off doing the bad things that he's done right? He can't erase the past so he's trying to make up for it." Sora defends.

"Oh, don't tell me he has your sympathies." Swerve angrily replies. "He doesn't deserve any sympathy. Hell, he should have just been executed on Luna 2 like he was supposed to. But now he's our co-captain. He doesn't even deserve to be given the most unpleasant job to ever exist and be forced to do it with no pay. Actually, now that I think about it, thats all he deserves. Why are you defending him anyway? You just met him."

"I have a friend who once was one of the "bad guys". I don't know what exactly he did but it wasn't good. I only know that once he kidnaped one of my best friends. And that did not sit well with me. After awhile, he decided he wasn't going to be that person anymore and switched to my side. Now he's one of my friends." Sora explains Lea's story while being carful not to mention they were from a different reality.

"That could change anytime. This "friend" could turn back whenever he so chooses." Swerve says.

"Not really. He helped end the organization he left. As in nothing left. He couldn't go back and he has no reason to. And even if he could go back I trust that he would stay by my side." Sora says. Swerve thinks for a minute.

"Well... maybe I have been a little hard on Megatron ever since he joined us. I guess the least I could do is give him a chance." Swerve admits.

"I think he'd appreciate that." Sora says.

"So, you meet the rest of Crusadercons yet?" Swerve asks.

"Is that what your crew is called?" Sora asks.

"Its what I call us. Rodimus objected to the name. Said that since it had con in the end it would sound like we are Decepticons."

"Oh. To answer your question, I've only meet Skids, Night beat, Brainstorm, Rewind, Tailgate and Cyclonus. I've seen Rodimus and Megatron, though haven't really talked to them. Night beat also mentioned someone called Magnus." Sora says.

"Oh, Ultra Magnus is just our third in command. Always has a stick up his ass and will not hesitate to hand out punishment if you so much as make a spelling mistake." Swerve says. "Now that you know Mags., let me sort of introduce you to the rest of our crew."

"Okay, so who's first?" Sora asks.

"Well, as much as I would to introduce you with the universal handshake and everything, everyone is kinda busy with the fortification effort. So I'll just do my best to tell you about em!" Swerve explains. "Okay... so where to start? The light blue fem-bot is Velocity. She's the poor mans poor mans Ratchet, in that she's our third head doctor. And I don't mean shes a bad doctor. Sh's really good at her job."

"Yeah, I think I saw her when you guys first came in." Sora says.

"Yeah, the purple fem-bot thats almost always close by to her is Nautica. We don't really talk much. She's a certified quantum mechanic. She likes books and poetry and those kinds of boring things. The bot with the dull, yet some how eye catching, colour scheme is Chromedome. He's a memnosurgeon, which basically means he can fuck around with others memories." Swerve explains. Sora didn't know why but he felt a sense of deja vu when it came to messing with memories, but he couldn't tell why. "Don't worry, he doesn't do it as often and he doesn't do it immorally."

"I think I saw those two during the door conversation." Sora says.

"Yeah. Night beats door. Just cause he found it doesn't mean its now gonna be named after him." Swerve quietly says to himself. "Anyway, theres also the one eyed freak, killcopter."

"Is that really his name?" Sora asks.

"Nah, he's Whirl and he's actually pretty cool. Not as cool as my other friends but he's alright, even if almost everyone else on the ship doesn't like him." Swerve explains.

"Why is that?" Sora asks.

"He's kinda messed in the head. Inconsistent personality, but he's mostly pretty violent." Swerve says. "But enough about him. Let's see... we got so many its hard to keep track."

"Is he apart of your crew." Sora points to a picture drawn on the floor of an unfamiliar face.

"He was- He was Trailbreaker. Uh, I mean Trailcutter, I'm a partial G1r, fight me." Swerve says.

"What?" Sora asks.

"That is Trailcutter and he's... gone. The DJD got to him awhile back. Now that I think about it, why is his face on the floor?" Swerve questions. "Kinda disrespectful to the dead in a way."

"Ten painted it there." A skinny orange bot tells them. "He was trying to tell Rodimus that we can use the spark flowers to power the storm shield to make a forcefield."

"Right, say, Rung, where is Ten anyway?" Swerve asks.

"I'm not sure. Now if you'll excuse me, Rewind needs my assistance." Rung says before walking into a different room.

"Who's that?" Sora asks.

"Ten was my bouncer on the Lost Light. He's the big, lumbering, yellowish one. Can only say his name like a pokemon. Got a pretty good artistic side." Swerve explains.

"Oh. I actually mean't the orange guy." Sora clarifies.

"Oh, Rung? Yeah he's kinda forgettable. He's a really sweet guy. Easy to make a friend outta. Always doing his best to help others with their problems. Kinda makes you wonder what makes him so forgettable then." Swerve explains.

"He sounds like a really good guy." Sora comments.

"And I think thats all of us besides the cat." Swerve says.

"Cat?" Sora questions.

"Ravage. Ex-Decepticon saboteur. Likes sneaking around in the dark. Megatron's the only one who really trusts him. Ravage is kinda unnerving. I dunno where his real loyalties lie." Swerve explains.

"Oh. Thanks for taking the time to tell me about everyone." Sora thanks.

"No problem. I like talken about stuff. Now if you'll excuse me, I gotta go find Ten." Swerve excuses himself.


	5. Plus Two

After awhile of Sora aimlessly wandering the fortress, not really looking for anything in particular, Sora finds himself in the main room where he finds Ultra Magnus helping an injured Ten.

"What happened?" Sora asks.

"Ten tried to help Ravage with his stealth mission, but he was found." Magnus explains.

"Ten." Ten weakly says. Swerve then comes up and starts talking to Ten.

"I've never been so pleased to see a doctor. But why are you here?" Skids asks a white and orange bot that wasn't previously with the group

"We traced a call. Someone rang me and hung up." The new bot explains.

"Sorry, the DJD blocked the signal before I could speak." Velocity explains.

"How'd you get my number?"

"I thought it was First Aid's number. He told me to call if I ever needed help. He gave me this."Sora Velocity holds up the phone First Aid gave her.

"Which I gave to him."

"Wait, your Ratchet? The sourpuss? The slavedriver? The hand thief who took a thousand years to retire? You're him?" Velocity asks. "I hope not, otherwise I've made really a bad first impression."

"Her names Velocity. She's a doctor." Skids clarifies.

"So you didn't miss me that much then." Ratchet grumbles. "I see you also got some more new members." Ratchet looks to Sora.

"I'm Sora." Sora greets.

"Ratchet." Ratchet replies. "Now you might wanna introduce some more people to my accomplice. He's been gone a lot longer than I have." Ratchet says to Skids.

"Right, where is Drift anyway?" Skids asks.

"I think he's talking with Rodimus." Magnus calls out. "A little help here."

"Right, Ten!" Velocity exclaims before she and Ratchet rush off to help.

"Who's Drift?" Sora asks.

"He was another of our crew until he was kicked off for smuggling Overlord aboard." Skids explains.

"Overlord?" Sora asks.

"A Decepticon. A powerful one at that. Anyway, after we got rid of Overlord he confessed and was kicked off the ship. A little while later, Rodimus confessed he was actually the one who brought Overlord aboard. It had something to do with Prowl trying to find away to make autobot phase sixers or something. I think Rodimus is apologizing for kicking him off the ship." Skids explains.

Just then, Rodimus and a white and red bot, presumably Drift, come out of a dark room.

"We're good. Don't worry." Rodimus assures.

"Everything's worked out." Drift adds. He then takes notice of Sora. "You have a unique aura." He says to him.

"Um. Thank you." Sora replies.

"Sorry, where are my manners. I am Drift." Drift introduces.

"I'm Sora." Sora

"You have quite a unique name." Drift complainants.

"Don't mind him. He just a very spiritual kind of guy." Skids tells Sora.

"Thanks. You have a nice name to." Sora says. Just then everyone hears a slow, but loud, banging on the door. Ratchet comes into the room as Drift takes his swords out.

"I look forward to talking with you later." Drift says before he slowly approaches the door. Rodimus quickly flings it open, only to find Megatron barely alive and bleeding out on the nonexistent welcome mat. Sora can only gasp at the look of the severity of the injuries.

"Quick! Help me het him to the medibay!" Ratchet yells as he picks up half of Megatron while Rodimus picks up his other half.

"I was wonder where he went." Skids says as Megatron is carried away. "Sunset isn't to far off. I hope the doctors can work fast. And I hope whatever Brainstorm is cooking up can help us get out of this."

**AN: Question for the audience, what character would you like to see Sora hang out with the most. Leave a review telling me your answer.**


	6. Last Few Steps

Sora soon found himself sitting outside as the sun began to set, thinking about his mission. This is his second world and still no sign of Kairi. Coarse, he couldn't explore this world as throughly as the last one. Just then Sora is joined by Tailgate.

"Oh, Hi Tailgate." Sora greets.

"Hi Sora. Do you mind if I join you?" Tailgate asks.

"Not at all." Sora responds.

"Thank you. I normally do this with Cyclonus, but he's off helping Whirl with the defences. I already finished my part by getting materials." Tailgate says.

"You hang out with him a lot. Cyclonus, is he your best friend?" Sora asks.

"Pretty much. We spend so much time together that people would think we're conjunx endura." Tailgate says.

"Whats that?" Sora asks.

"Conjunx endura? Its basically the term for when two people are buddy buddy, you know? When they vow to spend the rest of their lives together." Tailgate explains. "Hell, Cyclonus gave me some of his innermost energon, just like couples do."

"Oh, I see." Sora says.

"Back home... on your planet... do you have a conjunx endura?" Tailgate asks. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to."

"No its fine." Sora says as his mind drifts to the day before the second keyblade war. More specifically, the time at which he and Kairi shared the paopu fruit. "I guess... I kind do have a conjux endura. Her name is Kairi, and she's why I'm here."

"What do you mean?" Tailgate asks.

"Its complicated, but the short version is she's missing and I'm out to find her." Sora briefly explains. "9Before she... disappeared, we kind did something similar to that innermost energon thing you mentioned, only thing is we shared a star shaped... item called a paopu." Sora decides not to mention it was a fruit. Robots don't eat, right?

"Do you guys have conjux rituas?" Tailgate asks.

"Uh what?" Sora asks.

"Guess not. Conjux rituas, better described as the four acts, is basically a ritual between the two conjux endura to show their love for each other. First order of business is to go somewhere familiar, then the ritual can begin. The first act is the act of intimacy. Which is usually symbolized by physical contact. The second is the act of disclosure where the person initiating the acts tells the other something extremely personal about themselves. The third is the act of gift giving. The four is the most important (and the most dangerous) the fourth is where the other person comes in. It is where they need to do something for the other." Tailgate explains.

Sora doesn't really know how to respond, but he does think the four acts sound wonderful to perform with your loved one. (depending on who you ask). Luckily, or unluckily, before the atmosphere becomes awkward an explosion rocks the fortress.

"Oh, what now!" Tailgate exclaims.

"Lets go inside and see if anyone knows whats going on." Sora says before the two do just that.

"What was that? the fortress just wobbled." Nautica asks as Sora and Tailgate come in. Looks like everyone had the same idea.

"Sorry, I was testing the perimeter guns and... we have an itsy bitsy problem." Whirl says as he comes in the room.

"Define itsy bitsy." Nautica says, however Rodimus already has it figured out.

"We can't fire outwards. We can't friken fire outwards!" Rodimus softly exclaims.

"Turns out the storm shield works both ways." Drift explains. "Which means we can't fire on the DJD until they break through."

"At least it buys us more time." Tailgate exclaims, trying to be positive.

"Time to what? More sitting and waiting? Because the last few hours have been torture." Velocity says.

"Agreed." Chromedome says. After a beat, Cyclonus asks.

"You want to shut down the shield don't you?"

"I don't know. Part of me thinks... I don't know part of me thinks if we're gonna die, lets embrace it. They want us to be scared. Lets show em we're not." Rodimus responds. Before Sora can agree, Megatron steps in.

"Think about what your doing." He says.

"Megatron! Welcome back to the land of the living dead. We got you a present." Rodimus announces as Ten presents him with what looked like a space bazzoka but with out a handle. "Brainstorm made it out of the teleport chamber. Go on- see if it fits."

"Think about what your doing." Megatron continues.

"Er, rude. Aren't you going to-" Rodimus starts.

"The storm shield could keep the DJD at bay for days. You should savour every moment." Megatron continues.

"Whats all this "you"?" Swerve asks. "You should savour every moment. Wheres Megatron in all this? Are you making a run for it or something?"

"He's not running, he's fighting. Isn't he?" Rodimus asks.

"I don't fight. Not anymore. I told you that." Megatron says.

"You told me you'd renounced violence- and I was happy for you. I thought you and your conscience made a lovely couple. But guess what- there are five hundred Decepticons out there and when they start trying to kill us I can't afford to have you turning the other cheek."

"I'm not strong enough." Megatron argues.

"You're Megatron! You can make half of them go home just by scowling! Is it fools energon? Is that what this is about?" Rodimus asks.

"Its not that." Megatron says.

"Then what is it?" Rodimus asks.

"I suppose. I suppose I'm afraid." Megatron admits.

"Good! Me too!" Rodimus exclaims. "You think anyone here isn't scared? You think Cyclonus isn't scared? Or Skids? Or Nautica?"

"I can help in other ways. I said I'd stay behind to protect the organics, and I will. I'll coordinate your attack." Megatron says.

"Thats your contribution? I'll stay inside and help you die more efficiently? We need you by our side Megatron." Rodimus says.

"Your a good captain Rodimus. The better captain, but I can't go out there." Megatron turns around and walks away.

"But Megatron!" Sora shouts after him.

"Megatron! I'm ashamed of you!" Ravage shouts at him as he continues to walk away.

"Well, there we go then. The fight of our lives and Cybertron's greatest warrior has gone to under a table." Swerve says. "Things literally cannot get any worse."

"Where is Minimus? He had a poem he wanted to read out. Something about poppies." Velocity mentions.

"I stand corrected." Swerve adds.

"Sorry folks poetry nights cancelled. Something came up..." Brainstorm says before a much larger Ultra Magnus walks up behind him. "Something big! Allow me to introduce, Maximus Ambus!"

"Woah!" Is all Sora can says.

"Hell yeah woah!" Brainstorm agrees. "Sometimes my genius... its almost frightening."

"That is the mother of all upgrades. Whats the verdict Maximus!" Rodimus asks.

"Tasty." Is all Magnus/ Maximus/ Minimus/ whatever the hell his name is replies.

"Nightfall. No sign of Rung or Night beat." Skids says.

"What happend to them?" Sora asks.

"Night beat took Rung to investigate something. Said they would be back before sunset." Skids explains.

"They could be in trouble." Sora suggests.

"Are those... shush! Are those gunshots?" Nautica asks.

"What do we do? Wait for the shield to break or get out there and fight? Rodimus?" Skids asks.

"C'mere guys. Group hug." Is all Rodimus responds with. Everyone obliges. "Thanks for traveling with me." He softly says. "Ready?"

**AN: Another question for the audience, what powers do you think Sora should use in the fight?**


	7. The Decepticon Army

"Ow! Not so tight Tailgate! Its like hugging a car compacter." Ratchet says during the hug.

"Oh!" Velocity exclaims. "I have an idea!" Velocity then goes on to explain something about using a spark spasm to power everyone up. Needless to say, Sora had no clue what they were talking about. "Your not listening. What I'm saying is that Tailgate became an outlier after he suffered a spark spasm. Okay?"

"Velocity." Ratchet warns, though is ignored.

"But the spasm didn't just affect him. It affected those around him. Anyone caught directly in the energy wave got a similar boost."

"I like where this is heading." Rodimus comments.

"I don't. Tailgate didn't get new "powers" because he wished hard enough. His spark spasm was triggered by a uniquely traumatic episode." Ratchet explains

"I thought someone I loved had died." Tailgate affirms.

"Exactly. You didn't just have a bad day. You were taken by the brink." Ratchet says.

"Are you saying we should scare someone just to get powered up?" Sora asks.

"Even if it were possible it certainly isn't ethical." Nautica agrees. "How can deliberately someone ever be justified?"

"It can't. Not unless..." Skids starts.

"Unless what?" Nautica asks him.

"Unless the victim is a willing volunteer." Skids offers himself.

"Skids." Chomedome says.

"I'm hiding something from myself. Something I did or had done to me. Something terrible. You know what it is, twice now you've protected me, twice you've stopped me from remembering. I think its time don't you? I think its time I remembered." Skids turns around to show Chromedome his neck. "Come on needles. Third time unlucky."

Chromedome looks down. "Sorry. I don't do that anymore." Suddenly, some music begins playing.

"What the? Who put on the music?" Sora asks.

"Its coming from outside." Swerve says.

"Its Tarns signature tune. Its called the Empyrean Suite." Drift informs them.

"Is it getting hot in here?" Skids asks.

"Oh, Skids. Do you want to do this?" Chromedome asks.

"Yes. If its going to help us, yes of coarse." Skids confirms.

"Alright then! Gather round people! If this is going to work you all need to be up close." Chomedome says. Everyone huddles around Skids. "Not you Tailgate. You've already taken your magic medicine." Tailgate steps away. Chromedome then whispers somethings to Skids, to quiet for Sora to here. Then all of a sudden, Skids explodes with a blueish energy that wraps around everyone. After its over, he collapses to the floor.

"Ratchet, help him! Everyone else, lets go kick some ass." Rodimus orders. Everyone then takes their cue and runs outside just as the shield shuts down, guns ablazing. As Sora is running, he takes out the keychain given to him by Caboose and replaces his current one with that one. The keyblade changes, now having the handle of Tuckers sword with a curvy purple guard while the blade was one long energy sword blade with the teeth of the key being just a smaller version of the one sword blade. This was the keyblade named "Memory" . (Thanks to a guest for suggesting the name.)

Sora then leaps into the Decepticon horde, slashing the genericons alongside Drift felt a lot easier and faster than when fighting with the heartless or Nobodies, though that was probably because of the power boost.

"I'm sensing a mystical energy from your blade." Drift says as he halts a Decepticon's attack.

"The keyblade?" Sora asks as he cuts down another Decepticon.

"Yes. It is similar, yet different my sword. Does your blade hold some religious significance?" Drift asks as he cuts kills the previously mentioned Decepticon.

"I haven't really thought about it actually." Sora says before casting blizzara on a group of incoming Decepticons.

"And it can harness the elements. Definitely something you should look into." Drift says as he cuts down another Decepticon. "I could help you if you'd like. I consider myself quite connected to the spiritual and things of that matter."

"Thanks for the offer, but maybe another time." Sora says as he guards against another attack. Drift notices Rodimus is in trouble and fights over to him, leaving Sora in the sea of Decepticon soldiers. Sora takes the opportunity to utilize this keyblades form change, which converts this keyblade into two plasma pistols, much like his dual blasters. He jumps into the air and unleashes a torrent of plasma at the Decepticons.

With the Decepticons:

"Who is that?" Deathsaurus asks Tarn as he watches Sora decimate his men.

"I don't know. For all I care he is just an autobot with fancy gadgets at his disposal." Tarn replies.

"Some fancy gadgets, he's kicking their afts down there." Nickel comments.

"He's wiping out my men like they're nothing. I will go deal with him personally." Deathsaurus declares.

"Do as you wish, but I want you back up here to command when Megatron makes his entrance." Tarn says. With that, Deathsaurus transforms into his beast mode and flies directly to Sora.

Back with Sora:

They just kept on coming. Once Sora defeated one Decepticon, it was like ten would take his place. Needless to say, it was getting over crowded. Just as it seemed the Decepticons would get the upper hand on Sora, their comms flared to life. One had his turned up so high, Sora could here what was being said.

"All squads. Disengage from that autobot. He's mine." An unfamiliar voice commands. The Decepticons do as it commands and leave to fight the other autobots. Then a weird mechanical dragon... thing lands infront of Sora and turns into its robot mode.

"Tell me autobot, what might your name be." He asks.

"Its Sora. Who are you?" Sora asks hostilely.

"I am Deathsaurus. Leader of the army you see before you. You see, unlike most Decepticons, I care for my men and when I see one autobot tear them apart like scrap metal, its natural to be curious and rid them of this problem." Deathsaurus says as he takes out a spiked mace on a chain. "Now show me what you can do." He fails it around while his free hand readies his shield.

"You will regret this." Sora shouts out as he charges towards Deathsaurus while firing a few bursts of firaga to which Deathsaurus blocks with his shield. Sora then swings at him only to yet again be blocked by the sheild and then hit by Deathsaurus's spike mace. Sora tries again, this time dodging the mace and jabbing his keyblade which actually hits Deathsaurus, causing him to stagger for a bit. Sora takes this opportunity to perform a few combos on the Decepticon commander before he recovers and begins blocking again. Sora then uses thunderaga on him a few times before he takes the stick of the chain mace and points it toward Sora. It fires some kinda laser beam and hits Sora. His mace was actually primarily a gun with the spiked mace bit modded on.

"I have to say I'm impressed. However I cannot allow you to continue to pose a danger to my men." Deathsaurus says as he transforms.

"Then why fight us? You know that any kind of battle will bring losses. Why bother fighting to kill if the only thing you get out of it is lossing more friends from the fighting?" Sora shouts to him. This seems to actually get to Deathsaurus for a moment before he shakes it off and declares.

"I fight because it is the Decepticon way." He then breaths fire towards Sora who takes cover behind a statue. He then tries casting thundaga again, but to his surprise, Deathsaurus dodges it and continues the attack of fire.

"But you don't have to do that. You don't have to conform to the Decepticon way." Sora says from behind his cover.

"I was born a Deception, so I will die a Decepticon. Tarn and the rest of the DJD know this, even if we don't agree on many things, they understand it. After I've killed you, I will continue fighting while keeping my men safe. I will continue conquering worlds with my men regardless of the opposition." Deathsaurus declares.

"And what happens when you lose too many men. Too many friends? What will you do?" Sora asks. This question resonates deep with Deathsaurus. Before Deathsaurus can formulate an answer, his com link comes to life.

"Deathsaurus. Get back up here. He has come." Tarn says. At this, Deathsaurus swiftly flies away. Sora looks back at the group to find Megatron slowly walking towards them, firing the fusion cannon made for him at the Decepticon horde. Every crusadercon in the battle then makes their way towards him, so Sora decides to do the same.


	8. Sunrise

Sora rushed to Megatron's side, behind the others as all the Decepticons now focused their attention on him. The group finally reach him.

"Hey! Captain! Your crew reporting for duty." Rodimus says. It is then that Sora can see Megatron is holding something. When he turns around, Sora can see it. It was Ravages top half, and he was still alive.

"Get inside, all of you." Megatron orders.

"But-" Rodimus starts.

"I don't need your help. I don't need anybody's help, but Ravage does. Take him to Ratchet. Now." Megatron orders.

"But-"

"Now!" Megatron shouts. Rodimus takes Ravage and transforms, somehow placing Ravage on his roof. Sora can see that the others are preparing to follow through on his orders. He tries to move up to help Megatron but is stopped by Nautica.

"Don't worry. If he gets into trouble, then we'll rush back in as fast as we can. But right now, he needs to deal with this. He feels this is his doing so he also feels he must fix it. So come on, lets transform an roll out." She says before hopping atop Velocity's vehicle mode and speeding off.

"Right... transform." Sora thought. He then began running away from the battle while thinking about how he saw Rodimus transform. He imagined himself changing into a similar vehicle and then jumped, successfully changing into car mode. He then sped with the others into the fortress and back inside.

When he got in, Sora was so surprised how south things had gotten in the few seconds he was behind. Skids was on a medical bed with Nautica clinging to his now greyed out and lifeless body. The spark spasm had killed him. However Sora could only just barely register that as only just a few moment later on the TV screen, which was tapped into some security cameras, Megatron's fusion cannon was destroyed leaving him defenseless.

"Come on... Get up!" Rodimus yelled at the screen.

"Tell me Megatron." The voice from Deathsaurus's com link asked. "Look me in the eye and tell me, one question, one simple question before you die. Was it worth it?" on the screen were to large figures. One had two fusion cannons, tank treads on his shoulders, and the Decepticon insignia for a face while the other looked more standard with no indication of what he turned into. They both point their weapons at Megatron.

"Together?" The unfamiliar voice of the standard bot asks.

"Together." The more familiar voice confirms. This had to be Tarn, Sora thought. Just as the two fired their guns, an orange shield envelops Megatron, deflecting the shots. For a second, Sora thought that Megatron had somehow cast Reflect, but that was dashed as he noticed it was different.

"What the hell just..." Rodimus starts.

"...some kind of force field." Cyclonus finishes his own sentence.

"More a panic bubble than a..." Drift states.

"Thought only Trailcutter could do that." Ratchet states.

"He's using Trailcutters force field generator. He found it on the corpse." Ravage weakly clarifys.

"He stole it. Why?" Rodimus asks.

"I imagine autobot, that it was incase something like this happened." Ravage explains.

"Megatron! I'm coming for you!" Tarn angrily shouts as he punches the force field. "Tesarus, Vos, Helex, Nickel, to me! Deathsaurus, take the others and lay siege to the fortress. Kill the autobots and our alliance is over. Your free to go."

'Come on Deathsaurus. Do the right thing and stop fighting.' Sora thinks. After awhile, all the surrounding Decepticons minus Tarn, and four others transform and head away from the base. He did it. Deathsaurus called them off. Tarn's partner turned to leave as soon as three of the four Tarn called over arrived.

"You too, Overlord?" Tarn asks him.

"I'm not going with the others but I am going." Overlord replies. "I don't need this anymore, Tarn. I don't need him. I don't need to kill him or be seen to kill him. Look at him. Why would I waste another second of my life on a coward? You wan't him? He's all yours." Overlord turns into some kind of space jet, taking off away from the battle and the planet.

It is then Sora's attention is turned back to the inside of the fortress as Brainstorm walks up to ravage and says,

"Nope, sorry, don't get it. Trailcutter was an outlier."

"Uh, if you don't mind me asking, whats an outlier?" Sora asks.

"Short version, they're Cybertronian's born with super powers. Anyway, you can't just borrow his hand and... and do that. Not with out burning up monumental amounts of energy." Brainstorm says.

"Of anyone can find a way, its Megatron." Ravage assures. "He's not dangerous because he's stronger than everyone else. He's dangerous because he's smarter than everyone else."

"Present company excepted." Brainstorm argues.

"You? Ha! You're not even the smartest person in this conversation." Ravage burns.

"Er, remind me which one of us built a time machine out of brief cases?" Brainstorm brings up.

"Remind me *cough* which one of us stole it?" Ravage asks.

"Shush, less chat kitty cat. Rest." Velocity says.

"I'm dying Velocity. Talking helps me forget that fact." Ravage says.

"Hey, don't say things like that, you'll make it." Sora assures.

"Maybe, but I don't think so. I'm split in half. How do I make it from this?" Ravage asks. Rodimus then kills the conversation by getting the previous one back on track.

"I burnt the briefcases." Rodimus informs.

"Yes, all but one. The original." Ravage explains. "Megatron saw a time machine as the ultimate means of escape... should the need to escape ever present itself. He carried it with him everywhere. He used to *cough* hide it in his back..."

"What do you mean used to? Where is it now Ravage?" Rodimus asks. "Is it on the Lost Light? Because if Getaway gets his hands on it..."

"He won't, Megatron disposed of it months ago." Ravage interrupts. "He decided that instead of seeking refuge in the past, he should confront it." Meanwhile, Tarn has punched enough that the shield was weak enough for himself and the three others to pass through.

"Finally. Did you really think you could keep us out?" Tarn asks.

"It was never about keeping you out." Megatron says before bolting upright. "It was about sealing you in." Megatron then swipes off Tarns fusion cannons. "Two fusion cannons. Look at yourself."

"Guys." Whirl interrupts.

"Shhhh, Megatron's up to something... what is it?" Rodimus asks.

"We're millions of miles away from Cybertron. Stuck on a hollow planet that no ones supposed to know about. Can someone please explain to me what my arm is doing in one of the cupboards." Whirl asks as he presents a third, unattached arm.

"Woah. Creepy." Sora says.

"I know right." Whirl agrees. "Imagine you find your own dismembered arm in a cupboard. You would probably scream or something. I wouldn't because I'm me but..."

"He did it! He found a way!" Ravage interrupts.

"Found a way to what?" Whirl asks.

"To siphon antimatter." Ravage explains.

"What do you mean antimatter? The stuff coming out of his eyes?" Rodimus asks. Sora looks back to confirm that stuff is indeed coming out of Megatron's eyes.

"That "stuff" could power a panic bubble for a thousand years. Megatron spent half the war trying to establish a remote connection to a black hole so he could mine antimatter from a safe distance." Ravage explains.

"I hear he nearly succeeded." Ratchet says.

"Precisely. He failed. Shockwaves experiments left him with fresh inter-dimensional injuries and encouraged him to try again." Ravage says.

"But why? The wars over." Ratchet asks.

"You still don't understand him, do you?" Ravage asks. "You still don't understand how he operates. Moving his trial to Luna 2, stealing Trailcutters hand, stealing the briefcase... he's always ten steps ahead in ever direction. He knows what he wants today, but he knows that tomorrow he might want something different. Every eventuality is prepared for, every possibility, entertained. His whole life has been a cats cradle of contingency plans."

"What does any of that have to do with this miracle of engineering?" Whirl asks.

"Last year, you lost your arm to Megatron in a fight..." Ravage starts.

"Lost it? He frickin swallowed it!" Whirl explains.

"Yes, and today, he spat it out. For the last 12 months your arm has been edging towards an event horizon. Megatron used it as an anchoring point, knowing that if he could find it and retrieve it, he could make the connection to the black hole work both ways. He sat in his room for days on end, reaching out with his thoughts. He found the anchor, but he was never strong enough to bring it back. Tailgates spark spasm made him wonder whether pain was the answer. He used to say nothing focused the mind suffering, and I think today proves he was right."

"Okay. I understand... I think..." Sora says, but he is ignored.

"I just want to say this makes me all sorts of uneasy." Brainstorm says. "Antimatter is monumentally volatile."

"He knows that." Ravage says.

"Does he? Its guaranteed to explode, Ravage!" Brainstorm exclaims. "And when it does it'll take half this planet with it."

"No. Just everything inside the panic bubble." Ravage croaks.

"He's sacrificing himself." Sora realizes. Suddenly, all eyes are on the screen.

"Mark this day, Tarn. Its the day the dream dies."Megatron says to Tarn. "I'm shutting you down." The antimatter holds one of the DJD in place.

"Vos!" Tarn shouts to his comrade.

"No. Not Vos. Not anymore. Today, you die by your birth names. Starting with you Forestock." Megatron says as "Vos" is ripped apart by the antimatter.

"Oh, so they've all got made up names?" Velocity asks.

"They're named after citys." Rodimus clarifies.

"Even their leader?" Velocity asks.

"Even Tarn." Rodimus confirms.

"So whats his real name then? Who is he?" Velocity asks.

"Never mind that." A new voice says. "Who are you?" Everyone turns to see the speaker is big, bulky, orange bot. He is followed by about fifty other bots. At first Sora thinks they are Deceptions, he summons his keyblade, now back to Kingdom Key, ready to fight until Ratchet rushes up to the orange bot.

"Roller?!" Ratchet exclaims. "It is you! But how can you be here?" During the reunion, Sora takes a quick look at the screen to see Megatron has snagged Tarns mask and is wearing it on his chest where his autobot is. Megatron begins to grab Tarns neck and hoist him into the air when Sora returns his attention to Roller.

"Uh, Roller? Is that what I think it is?" Rodimus asks, pointing to the briefcase in Rollers hands.

"Uh... I think so. I don't actually know what is inside it." Roller says.

"I do. Brainstorm!" Rodimus calls.

"Right here!" Brainstorm calls.

"Can you use this Time-case as a teleporter?" Rodimus asks.

"Time-what?" Sora and Roller ask simultaneously. While Brainstorm was showing Rodimus how to use the time-case as just a teleporter, everyones attention turns back to the screen.

"Goodbye Glitch. I want you to die with one thought in your head: everything you did was for nothing." Megatron says as he strangles "Tarn". Rodimus then shows up on screen.

"Megatron!" He yells. "Leave him! Take my hand!" The dark matter then destroys Glitch's head, effectively killing him. "Brainstorms pulling me back in five seconds! Come on!" The two just stare at each other until Megatron takes Rodimus's hand and they disappear just before the panic bubble explodes. The two then reappear in the building.

"That was close." Sora comments.

"But it worked." Drift says. "Are you alright?" He asks the two.

"Ugh, tell Brainstorm his briefcase makes for a crap teleporter." Rodimus replies as he cradles his head.

"Megatron, quick, its Ravage." Ratchet says. Megatron hurries over to where Ravage lays. All attention is on them. "He was holding on, but now that your back..."

"I'm here Ravage. I'm here. It's me." Megatron says softly. Ravage lifts his paw up to Megatron's chest, which still had Glitch's mask on it.

"Don't... change... back." Ravage says. His bright red eyes then begin to fade until they are no more. His body collapses onto the table as his spark fades from existence. Megatron can only look down at Ravages body, shadows hiding his face. Everyone else either looks saddened or distraught at the cats death. Sora didn't know Ravage for long, yet he still considered him a friend and was naturally saddened by watching him die. After awhile, Megatron flips the table out of anger.

"C,mon. You need to rest. I'll patch you up." Ratchet offers as he gets close to Megatron.

"Don't touch me." Megatron warns.

"Okay, but you don't need that cannon anymore." Ratchet says.

"Leave it."

"Its not even-"

"Leave it!" Megatron shouts. He then points the damaged cannon towards the crew "...I think it's time I left."

"Megatron? Is that you?" Another unfamiliar voice calls out. Everyone turns to it to find a bot similar build and colours to Megatron, except he has treads on his arms and legs to signify he turns into some kind of heavy vehicle He also has two lights attached to the top of his head. "Whats going on?"

"Terminus?" Megatron asks.

"Are we still on Messatine?" Terminus asks. "There was an evacuation... An explosion..." Megatron detaches the cannon and huggs Terminus before he can finish his sentence. "Oof. Whats happened?"

"Nothing. Everything. I lost my way." Megatron says as the mask on his chest falls to the floor and he steps on it. Sora was going to ask who Roller and Terminus were, but decided against it. He could tell that Terminus was a friend to Megatron. A friend that he hadn't seen in a long time. Sora knew that feeling two when he reunited with Riku and Kairi after being separated from them for a year. The two then leave else where, probably to catch up.

Everyone else heads outside to see the sunrise. They had made it. They were alive. Sora absent mindedly follows Rodimus, Rewind, Drift and Ultra Magnus, out of his armour called Minimus Ambus, to a memorial stone.

"Roller I recognize, and Wavelength and I fought alongside Syphon during the forced flood, but the others? Not a clue." Rodimus says as Sora snaps his attention back to reality. "Dunno who they are or how they ended up here."

"The Necrobot brought them here." Rewind reveals.

"I can't believe you actually met him!" Drift exclaims.

"Met him and read his journal. Well as of ten minutes ago..." Rewind trails off.

"The Necrobot brought them here? When? How?" Rodimus asks.

"Last time we visited, Night beat took him to task for being too hands off." Rewind starts. Sora then wonders what happend to Night beat and the other guy that went with him. Swerve was right. He was really forgettable. "For watching people die instead of helping them live. Not long afterwards, he found Brainstorms briefcase by Megatron's statue and saw an opportunity to make a difference. He connected the case to the teleport chamber and started poaching people from the past."

"Randomly?" Minimus asks.

"What?"

"Random people?" Minimus rephrases the question.

"No, no. Quite the opposite. He worked his way down a list. That list." Rewind indicates the memorial stone in front of them "He targeted the disappeared. The Cybertronians who were lost to history. He knew he couldn't rewrite write the past, so he filled in the blanks." He then goes on to explain something about time sickness and that they were actually the organics in the pods.

"So what happened to everyone on the stone that he didn't get?" Sora asks.

"Genuinely unaccounted for I suppose... well most of them." Rewind says as he places down a spark flower at the base of the monument, particularly near the name of someone called Dominus Ambus. He then walks into the sunset alongside Chromedome. The sunset and the disappeared got Sora thinking. Now that Sora had helped his friends here, it was only right to return to his search for Kairi.

"Hey. I gotta go. Theres someone disappeared who I need to find." Sora says.

"How will you get off planet?" Rodimus asks.

"I have a way. Unfortunately, it can only take me." Sora replies.

"No need to worry yourself, Sora." Minimus assures. "I hear Brainstorm is thinking of a way to get us off planet."

"Before you go, I feel the need to give you this." Drift hands him a keychain with the autobot symbol on it. "I found it during my fight against the stone army. I believe it is compatible with your keyblade. I wish you the best on your journey."

"You too. Besides, we'll see each other again. I know it." Sora says. Sora then waves goodbye as he walks away from the fortress. He continues walking until he is out of sight. "I think I'm closer to finding Kairi." He says to himself. "She's not too far away." Sora summons Kingdom Key and opens a portal to a new world.

Next: Kingdom Hearts: Mask of Light


End file.
